El pasado se repite pero puede mejorarse
by AntoSama
Summary: el pasado siempre se repite... y hay que luchar para modificarlo...(LJ)


El pasado se repite, pero se puede mejorar...

por: Anto88

ACLARACIÒN: los personajes de Harry Potter, no son mï(salvo los que inventè)

Capítulo 1: rumbo a un destino nuevo

_Han pasado muchos años desde la muerte del último de los Potter... su nombre es lo más pronunciado desde que se convirtió en leyenda tras derrotar al mago tenebroso, Lord Voldemort. _

_El nombre de aquel héroe fue, es y será Harry Potter, quien luchó valientemente por todos sus seres queridos y por sí mismo... algunos dicen que solo lo hizo solo para vengarse de sus padres, otros dicen que lo hizo por un futuro mejor para el mundo mágico y para el mundo muggle, otros dicen que para llamar la atención... no se saben sus motivos, pero se sospechaba que él era el Heredero de Griffindor, ya que venció al Heredero de Slytherin... pero nadie lo sabe..._

Lilyyyy! Harryyy! Bajen ahora mismo! Hoy empiezan las clases y ustedes llegarán tarde!- gritó una mujer que se encontraba en la cocina de la casa preparando el desayuno.

La mujer se llamaba Hermione Granger de Weasley, una mujer joven y hermosa, que en esos momentos llamaban a sus dos hijos menores, Lily Weasley y Harry Weasley, ambos eran mellizos, ambos con pelo rojizo (mas o menos) oscuro, eran iguales, salvo en la estatura (Harry era un poco más alto) y en los ojos, ya que Lily los tenía de un verde brillante y Harry de un marrón claro.

ya bajamos... es que Lily es una torpe que no sabe hacer nada bien!- gritó Harry desde arriba.

ahhhhh¿Y VOS TE HACES LLAMAR MI HERMANO?... ¡MALDITO TRAMPOSO!- gritó Lily, histérica..

mientras tanto, en la cocina, Hermione hacía caso omizo a los gritos de los mellizos y conversaba con su marido, Ronald Weasley, un joven alto, pelirrojo y de ojos color marrón claro y con su hijo mayor, Abreus Weasley, un chico de unos 13 años, de cabello corto y castaño claro y de ojos marrones. En medio de la conversación , los mellizos llegan corriendo a la cocina y se sientan.

buenos días!- saludó Ron a los mellizos. - están preparados para ir a Howgarts? Este año será su primer año en el colegio y quiero que ...-

queremos que se comporten lo mejor posible, ya que si nos llegamos a enterar de que hicieron algún tipo de travesura los ...- dijo Hermione siendo interrumpida por Harry

"...sacaremos del colegio..."?... nos vienen advirtiendo lo mismo desde que nacimos...-dijo Harry

... y nosotros ya nos memorizamos ese discurso. Pero eso no quiere decir que...- siguió Lily

...tengamos que segurlo al pie de la letra o que nos lo acordemos cuando estemos en el colegio.- finalizó Harry.

tranquila mamàyo cuidaré a mis queridos hermanitos de cualquier desplante que se les venga en mente- dijo Abreus, tratando de tranquilizar a su madre que ya estaba roja de ira al escuchar el dúo que hicieron sus hijos menores y de ver a su esposo riendo junto a los mellizos de la cara que ponía su madre.

RON! DEJA DE MALCRIAR A TUS HIJOS Y DALES UNA BUENA REPRIMENDA ALGUNA VEZ!-gritó histérica Hermione al ver que seguían riendo.

Al escuchar los gritos de su mujer, Ron se quedó callado al instante y trató de aparentar seriedad al momento que decía:

escuchen ustedes dos. este es su primer año y quiero que aprendan muchas cosas, que hagan caso a los profesores, no hagan cosas peligrosas y no le den problemas a su hermano mayor, que él ya bastantes tiene estudiando y ahora se suman ustedes... ahhh! casi me olvidaba... Harry, Lily vengan un momento, por favor...- dicho esto, los tres Weasley se fueron a la habitación de sus padres.

Mientras en la cocina...

no se que planean esos tres, pero me quedo tranquila porque vos sos el único en esta casa que sabe dónde tiene puesta la cabeza, sin contar de que nunca te has juntado con Fred o George... eres mi orgullo y por eso confío en tí, Abreus...- dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba tres bolsas al mayor de los hermanos y le daba un pequeño abrazo.

a los cinco minutos, Harry, Lily y Ron entraron a la cocina, los tres con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. A Hermione y a Abreus, ésto no les hizo mucha gracia, ya que ver ese tipo de sonrisas en sus caras, en ellos justamente, no indicaba nada bueno...

bueno... hora de irnos familia... ustedes dos, vayan y traigan sus maletas y mascotas, Abreus, tú lo mismo. su madre y yo los esperamos al lado del auto. Andando...-dicho esto, Ron y su esposa salieron de la casa, mientras los hermanos fueron rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

hola a todos! soy Anto88 y èste es mi primer fic que escribo... a mi me gusta... es divertido y hay muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho Lily x James... si les gusta èste fic, por favor, manden RR! y si no les gusta tambien... asàpuedo ver què clase de cosas les gustan y escribir sobre ellas... ¿si? 

bueno... muchóima suerte a todos

se despide

Anto88


End file.
